


A Father's Day For a King Like You

by CiellaAnderson



Series: SinJa Family Fluff [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Celebrating Father's Day, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content by the end, M/M, Modern AU, SInabd and Jafar has a daughter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: Sinbad receives the best gifts from his two beloved person.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: SinJa Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796977
Kudos: 21





	A Father's Day For a King Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2015 exported from Wattpad. :)

Ja'far chuckled quietly as he entered the kitchen.

There, on top of a stool and clad in a frilly skirt and a huge bow-tied apron, stood a little girl no older than five. She possess a messy tuft of purple hair and the most adorable gray eyes.

The silverette chuckled quietly again before gently clearing his throat to catch the other's attention.

Predictably, the girl flinched a little before turning around to look at him with a moment's confusion and then a smile that eerily resembled a certain someone who's still snoring upstairs.

"Mama!"

"What are you doing in here this early, Arsin?" He continued, approaching the counter with ease.

What he saw was a messily decorated pancake with the lettered-icing 'Happy Father's Day!'. He almost stopped at the sight upon remembering that it's indeed a special day for all the fathers.

He actually forgot that. He's just so busy for the past few days...Heck, it must have been months ever since he accepted his husband's proposal of being Sindria corp.'s CEO's secretary.

Although his work is just at home, he felt really guilty for not spending as much time with her just like from when he used to work as a writer. Heck, he almost forgot her birthday.

"I wanted to make something for daddy!" Arsin replied with all the giddiness supressed in her voice.

Ja'far automatically smiled. He liked that bouncy side of hers. She's always a ball of sunshine just like her purple-haired father.

"He's still sleeping upstairs. Would you want me to help you surprise him in bed?"

Arsin eagerly nodded, immediately turning back to her cake to snatch a few candy mushrooms to push in then carefully lifting it up to present.

Ja'far's face lit up in delight. He really liked the created side she has. She's very innovative, another major factor like her father.

He gently lead the child upstairs and pushed open the door quietly.

The purple-haired CEO is still sleeping, shamelessly sprawled across the bed. He's not snoring very loud but it's still present and not bad as far as Ja'far's concerned.

The mother-daughter tandem tiptoed towards the bed and gently climbed up on either side that is unoccupied.

Ja'far softly brushed a stray strand from the older man's face before leaning in towards his ear, "Wake up, Sin."

The man grunted softly, leaning away from the intrusive soft touch. "....I slept at 3, hun. A little more..."

Ja'far chuckled as he saw the notch-a-drop smile of their daughter.

"Come on, Sin. Arsin has a surprise for you."

The mention of their precious daughter's name peeked his senses and groggily opened his eyes only to be met with the large gray eyes of his Arsin.

A goofy grin immediately painted his lips, "What's up.?"

"Good morning daddy!"

Sinbad then turned his head towards his wife who reached up to place a short-lived peck.

"Good morning Sin..."

"Good morning, my sweethearts~"

"Daddy! Daddy! Happy Father's day!" Arsin piped up when Sinbad pushed himself up against the headboard. The man happily eyed the plate infront of him, practically glowing with overflowing father's pride.

"Thank you, Arsin!! Daddy likes your cake very much!"

"Really?" The child asked with giddiness.

"Yes. Daddy is very happy!"

Arsin squealed in delight whilst the man turned to his lovely wife.

"...But I'm quite sad mama didn't prepare anything for me. I'm starting to think he doesn't love me..."

Ja'far giggled at the pouty reaction the father-daughter tandem is sporting. They really look alike.

"I have something for you tonight but Arsin needs to spend the night with uncle Masrur."

Before Sinbad can react, Arsin jumped down from the bed and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"I will prepare my things! Mama always give daddy the best gift!"

And with that, she left with a very huge smile.

The couple looked at each other weirdly, "I always get the thought she always knew what I'm giving you..."

Sinbad shrugged, "She's just 5. She probably thought it's something special. But of course, it's special, knowing you."

Ja'far smirked at the suggestive wink his husband directed, "Yeah. Very special." As he leaned in to place a firm kiss on the soft lips.

"Happy Father's day, my love."

おわり。

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (May 4, 2015):
> 
> This is another product of boredom in class. XD I like this even if I'm suffering from a massive writer's block.
> 
> 4/29/2015 A/N: I am a touch too early for this but I'm admittedly proud of it. :) I like family!AUs and I always make a point to do one for all my favorites. 'Arsin' is from Ja'fAR and SINbad. Teehee.
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
